


poslední meloun

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I don't know, M/M, this is terrible but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: The fight for the last watermelon.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	poslední meloun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akteram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akteram/gifts).



> This is a terrible inside joke and if you don't get it then you are probably not my brother so congratulations.  
> Just laugh please 'cause I couldn't stop laughing the whole time I was writing this xD

His cravings for watermelon were getting worse and worse and since the closest store that had watermelons in its storage was a twenty minute drive away from his home he hated it. Liam just wished his stomach would finally shut up.

God, he felt like a pregnant woman. It was unbearable to feel the taste of the fruit on his tongue but not actually tasting it.

The sight of the watermelons was the greatest art he has ever seen in his life. Not even Mona Lisa could compare to those shades of green and how it was shining against the store lights.

There was one problem though, there was only one watermelon and another guy was coming dangerously close to it. No, he could not let it go like that. Liam craved for watermelon this whole day and he was not getting pushed away by some random guy with ridiculously heavenly styled hair.

No, he couldn’t get distracted, that was the guy’s tactic. He would go to the store all handsome and make the other’s forget why they were even in the store in the first place.

Oh, right. The last watermelon.

Liam sped up his legs sliding on the white tiles as his shoes screeched against the material. He was so close, only a few centimetres and he would be there but of course that as soon as his hand touched the fruit the other guy’s hand was there too. Liam glared at him telling him to back off with one single stare but the guy just smirked and damn even his smirk was perfect. No, he was distracting him again.

“I was here first,” he blurted out trying to take what was his when the guy laughed his whole body shaking like it was the best joke he has ever heard.

“No, I was here first,” he said and Liam immediately wanted to punch him. If he didn’t want the watermelon so much, he would take it and throw it at the other guy’s head. That was what he deserved after distracting him like that.

“That is a terrible lie and you know it.” He was not losing this fight.

“No, it’s not. Come on, buddy. Do you really want to be that selfish?” Liam laughed at him repeating the guy’s actions from before as he glared at him again. This guy didn’t need a watermelon unlike Liam who was dying to eat it already.

“Yes, I want so back off.”

“Not happening.”

“Fine then I’ll have to punch you in the face.”

“You couldn’t, then they wouldn’t let you pay for the watermelon.”

Damn it, he was right. Why was the last watermelon so praised? Couldn’t the guy just buy apples or something?

“Excuse me?” he asked then when some employee passed their way. She looked at them like they were some criminals and it cost Liam all his power to hold her in her place with his stare.

“Can I help you?” she asked and it was clearly visible that she was uncomfortable. Well, of course because there were two men in front of her and each with one hand on the fruit.

“Do you have any other watermelons?” he asked and she really thought about it probably because she was scared they would yell at her but Liam had no intentions of yelling at the woman. He was planning on yelling at the thief who wanted to steal his beautiful watermelon.

“I’m sorry, this is the last one.”

And now the game was on.

“So it seems like you are going home without a watermelon.” Liam smirked but the guy seemed unbothered.

“You are kinda hot,” he said suddenly and Liam had to do everything that was in his power not to choke on his own saliva. That bastard, he was distracting him again.

“I’m not falling for your flirting. Get lost and leave my watermelon alone,” he spat but it was too late because he was too lost in those green eyes.

“When I say we can share in my apartment will you take it as a date?” And honestly? Liam craved for watermelon but now his body craved for the guy too.

“Yeah, sure why not?


End file.
